High School Musical:The Bolton Brothers
by Empv
Summary: Nicolas and Jack are the sons of Troy and Gabrielle.Both Nicolas and Jack are two siblings who dont get along and never see eye to eye on anything,will there be a way for them to have a brotherly bound?
1. Chapter 1:Wake Up Call

After high school graduation and after college, Troy married his high school girlfriend, Gabriella, in front of all of their friends and family. They had a really great wedding! It was magical!

After the wedding, their lives began. Eventually, over a logical time period, they had sons, Jack and Nicolas. Jack was the older child, then Nicolas. Jack was the big brother, while Nicolas lived it up as his little brother.

The two boys as they grew up, developed different personalities. Jack,became a star athlete. While Nicolas became artist who had no interest in sports at all.

This is when their small moment begins.

The two brothers enter into a new chapter in their lives...their sophomore and senior year of high school...

"Nick...", whispered a voice.

15-year old Nicolas slowly snuggled into the bed and lazily opened his eyes.

He could recognize that voice anywhere...it was his annoying 17-year old brother Jack.

"Nicolas.",he said in a sing song, but, yet teasing voice.

"What...?" ,grunted Nicolas annoyed.

"Nicolas, get up already, please!",yelled Jack.

Nicolas almost fell out of bed, it made Jack laugh.

"Ah,my little bro, heh,always clumsy as ever...",nodded Jack to himself.

Nicolas rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Very funny, Jack, even though it isn't that funny.. it's mean..." ,said Nicolas.

Jack was all start athlete at their school, but, there is another side to him that people and his parents do not know about, it's that Jack acts like complete jerk at home. That is teasing and making fun of him bothers him so much but he couldn't tell his parents.

They are already proud of Jack for what his doing as it is.

Jack stared at Nicolas "But you always liked the teasing when you were little I mean falling of the bed is funny." Told Jack "Yeah expect I'm not clumsy anymore."Says Nicolas in a reasonable tone "Alright then whatever you say Little B come on Mom and Dad are waiting for us to eat breakfast." Told Jack annoyed as he walked out the door Nicolas had no explanation on what that meant so he decides to follow his brother down to breakfast


	2. Chapter 2: Exicted For School?

Nicolas and Jack headed downstairs for breakfast, they could see their mother, Gabrielle smiling up at them while they were still on the stairs,

"There's my favorite boy.", she said.

Of course to Nicolas, she was talking to Jack. The family was already so proud of Jack for being a basketball star, like his father before him ,and ,his father before him. Of course they still cared about Nicolas,and ,accepted the fact that he's an artist. When he was little, he would always showed them his drawings.

After Gabrielle and Jack shared a hug and a kiss on the cheek, all three of them went to the table to eat breakfast. Waffles on a plate! The two boys sat in their seats to eat their waffles. They could see their Dad, Troy , heading downstairs for work.

"Hey Honey.", he said as he lifted his hand up and waved as Gabrielle walked up to him to give him a kiss, while Jack and Nicolas both waved at him.

"Hey Dad.",they both said at the same time.

"Hey, boys,excited for school?",asked Troy.

"You bet I am Dad! I'm going to continue being on the basketball team.", said Jack.

"That's my boy.",said Troy proudly.

He rumpled his son then starts heading to work.Nicolas and Jack continued eating their waffles, chewing each piece carefully.

"Thats when Gabrielle shouted out,"Okay let's get you boys to school."


	3. Chapter 3:Susan

A Few Minutes Later~

After a long bus drive to the school, Nicolas stepped down the steps to exit the bus. He looked up to see the sign,"East High School" on the school building. He knew that his parents used to go to this school when they were teenagers, just like him. He thought it was really cool for them that they would let there children to go to this school to follow their footsteps.Nicolas exhaled the air before heading into the school gates as soon as he placed his hand on the school door he heard a voice "Nick!"

Nicolas's ears pricked up. He recognized that voice instantly. Nicholas turned around it. It was his best friend, Susan Danforth! Nicolas knew Susan since they were little. Both of their parents are friends. As time went on, they would bring their kids over anytime they visited. The two of them were very close ever since.Susan ran towards him ,as Nicolas let out a smile. Even though he didn't have many friends in high school, his childhood friend would always be the one that he would be close to. He shared his problems with.

As soon as Susan reached up to him Nicolas quickly gave Susan a big hug "Susie!" He shouted happily.

"I missed you over the summer, how was it?",asked Susan.

"Well ummm.", began Nicolas.

He was remembering a memory about Jack teasing him all the time, and ,of course, his parents didn't notice.

Susan already knew the look on Nicolas's face,

"It's your brother again,right?",asked Susan.

Nicolas quickly nodded.

"Nick, you have got to ignore your brother.",said Susan a little annoyed.

She knows everytime Nicolas would open up the problems he's having with his brother, "But Susan, I try, he doesn't stop.", said Nicolas.

"I know but you got to ignore him. Do your parents know?"asked Susan.

Nicolas turned away.

"No.",he answered.

"I get it. Your parents don't know but he's getting away with murder. I mean my two little brothers, Derek and Tommy always, blame me for everything.",said Susan

She was opening up to her own experience with sibling rivalry. Susan has two little brothers named,Derek and Tommy, both of them are twins. They were already a handful. They would always rough house,run around and would blame Susan if they broke something. So Susan could relate to Nicolas based on how they both have problems with their siblings.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't imagine what will it be like to have two Jacks! If you have two little brothers who bother you!.",said Nicolas laughing.

Susan shared a laugh with Nicolas at the thought with two Jacks.

Then, the bell rang and the students were heading inside. The two of them looked at each,smiled, before walking into the building.


	4. Chapter 4:Take Your Seats

Nicolas and Susan went to their first period class. Nicolas helped Susan to make it to their class in time. On the bus Nicolas had read his class schedule on what class to go to first.When they got to the classroom, they could see almost all of the classroom was full. Many seats were taken and the only seats that were left were the one in the front and the one in the back.

"Ah there you are Nicolas and Susan, would you please take your seats?",asked the teacher.

Nicolas and Susan took their seats.Susan sat in the back of the class and Nicolas sat in front of the class. They both of looked at each other. The two of them looked at each other with a smile. It was a way of saying "I'm okay.".

When the bell rung that means that class has started.

"Alright, welcome to class! I'm your teacher, Mrs.Brownstone. Now let's sit back to enjoy.. and start a new year at East High School.",said Mrs.Brownstone.


	5. Chapter 5:Gym Class Is The Worst

A Few Minutes Later Right After First Period Class~

Nicolas and Susan were sitting on the bench talking. They saw Jack coming out of the male locker room talking and laughing with two of his friends.

"I still don't understand why we have gym during school.",said Nicolas to Susan.

This made Susan laugh, not realizing that Nicolas was staring at his brother.

"Nicolas don't be such a grouch on the first day of school.",joked Susan.

"No Susie I didn't mean it like that, it's just...",said Nicolas.

He pointed over at Jack and his two friends who were already heading towards them.

"Well, look at it here guys, my little brother and his "girlfriend.",said Jack teasingly.

His two friends let out a laugh.

"Haha not funny! She is not my girlfriend.",said Nicolas.

Susan silently blushed at the thought.

"Oh really little bro, I guess I was seeing things wrong...",said Jack.

"Yeah,yeah, I bet you were.",said Nicolas.

"Maybe it's because I didn't see the eye doctor.",roasted Jack.

Jack's two friends were oohing and ahhhing as the three walked off laughing. Nicolas was angry as he turned to Susan.

"This is why gym class is the worst.",he said before the whistle blew meant gym class had started.


	6. Chapter 6:A Quick Game Of Soccer

In gym class, as all the students were sitting in spots across the gym teacher finally showed up.

"Good morning, everybody." he said,"

"I'm Coach Jones , and, I'm going to be the one who will be helping you get into shape.", He continued to outline in his conversation about how they learn in gym.

While sitting on the ground, Nicolas looked over at his brother, Jack, who seemed to be sitting near where his friends are to just stare at him. This made Nicolas, on the inside, feel nervous. He knew his brother was a pain. With him watching it makes it more weird. As he tried to turn back to listen to the gym teacher

"Okay for today to start off the school year is that of a game, a quick game of soccer." Says the gym teacher with a smirk on his face that almost made Nicolas gulped then turn around to see Jack and his friends with smirks on their faces "Thos can't not be good." Said Nicolas to himself.


	7. Chapter 7:Soccer

The entire gym class went outside to play a game of soccer. It turned out soccer was the thing that got everybody excited. The kids were shouting and yelling as each player was passing the soccer ball to one another.

Nicolas didn't feel like playing. He walked around and chatted with Susan. The coach wouldn't allow it and wanted them to be focus on soccer.

So they would help their team to win. The coach didn't say no to talking during the game.

"I hope this school year wouldn't be as bad as last year.",said Nicolas to Susan.

"Nick, you're going to be fine. I mean, I'm going to have your back, no matter what.", stated Susan.

"I know. What happened inside the gym room made me nervous.",confessed Nicolas.

"Don't worry. Ever since our parents let us hang out, we have been pals ever since. We got this.",said Susan confidently.

She turned her head away from Nicolas. After she turned her head away, she watched a kid kicking the soccer ball into the goal.

Nicholas was cheering on as his teammates. Then, the coach walked up to both Nicolas and Susan.

He shouted "You two, come on, your team is winning!"

Susan and Nicolas were silent before looking at each other.

"Well, you heard what the coach said, we gotta go!" Susan, yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards the field.

Nicolas was silent for a little. While sports wasn't always his thing, but, he remembered when he and Susan used to play tag whenever they were at family gatherings as kids.

So, Nicolas decided to run after Susan, and, once again,the both of them could play soccer together.


	8. Chapter 8:Nice Try

After hours of the soccer game, Jack's team was enjoying the win. Susan decided to make sure that Nicolas won't be too upset with his brother because the team lost. So, she gave him a pat on the back.

"Next time,Nicolas ,you'll get them.",encouraged Susan.

She walked off with Nicolas's eyes following her. He watched her go, and got ready to walk in on his own. Nicholas didn't know that his brother and his friends were already behind him.

While walking, Nicolas,all of a sudden, felt a smack on the back of his head. The smack was so hard and so fast it almost made him fell forwards. Luckily, he had caught himself before he fell onto the ground. When he got up he turned around quickly to see Jack and his two best friends laughing with smirks on their faces.

"Come on,bro,seriously?",asked Nicolas.

"What was that? My way of saying to you, nice try.",said Jack.

He started laughing along with his friends.

Nicolas was already starting to get mad, his face was turning red. When he is face calmed down,he nodded at his brother and moved off. He tried to catch up to Susan. Nicholas knew not to look back at Jack and his friends. As Nicolas was trying to catch up to Susan, Jack and his friends continued to follow him and walked closer them.

"Hey..you.. how could someone like YOU be able to play sports?", whispered one of the friends. They shared a laugh.

This made Nicolas feel bad about himself. Suddenly, hearing Susan call him,made him able to keep going.


	9. Chapter 9:How Was School?

The long hours passed and when the school day finally ended, the students were finally able to go home. As for Jack and Nicolas, once they had gotten home, they settled in. Their parents made dinner together for the whole family to sit and eat together. They were silent for about just a few minutes as they were busy eating their food.

It wasn't until Gabriella broke the silence,

"Soooo..how was the first day of school?.",she asked.

This made Nicolas and Jack pause while they were eating their food,

"Um well...",began Nicolas.

Jack interrupted,

"School was great Mom. I mean it is great getting back to the swing of things, right?",shouted Jack.

Jack had interrupted. Nicolas was about to say about how School was for him,and now Jack had gotten all the attention.

Troy responded to Jack with a nod saying,

"Y-your right son.",said Troy.

He went back to eating his dish. Gabriella did the same thing by nodding her head. As for Nicolas, all that Nicolas could do was stare at his brother before himself went back to eating his food.


	10. Chapter 10:Second Day

As school rolled around, Nicolas hopped off the bus and stood in front of the school building. After a few minutes of staring at it, the bell rang, everyone around him walked into the school building.

This meant that school had just begun and want everybody outside was trying to go inside.

Everyone headed into their classes. Nicolas just stood in front of the school watched everybody else walk into the building. The thought that he had in his mind was while he was standing before the bell rang he was thinking about what happened last night at dinner with his family sure his brother ruined his chance to having a good first day at school but hopefully that his brother won't ruin his chance on having a good second day at school

"This couldn't won't be worse,right?",asked Nicolas to himself as he decided to finally walk into the school building.


End file.
